


A Steamy Morning - Phan

by nicephan



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Fanfiction - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil, phanfiction - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicephan/pseuds/nicephan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//just some phan smut//</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Steamy Morning - Phan

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first phanfiction on this site! enjoy!

Phil POV

I stare at my clock sitting on my bedside table.

 

2:00 AM

 

I let out a quiet groan, not wanting to wake up Dan, who is fast asleep next to me. He looks so precious and fragile, deep in slumber. 

 

I can't resist myself. 

 

I slowly slide my arms around his body, he doesn't react. We do that a lot, to get warm, so he didn't mind. 

 

I kiss down his neck, he gasps. 

 

" _Phil..._ " Dan sighs, rubbing his eyes, and looks at my clock.

 

He looks up at me, " _Can we do this later? I'm tired._ " He yawns.

 

" _But I want to now!_ " I whine, staring at Dan's chocolate brown eyes.

 

Dan groans, " _How about..._ " but he gets cut off as I smash my lips into his.

 

He looks shocked, but doesn't say anything as I trail my fingers down his back.

 

He pulls me down on bed, so I'm laying on top of him. 

 

I break the kiss to breathe, when he whispers, " _Phil... I'm ready._ "

 

I smile.

 

I slowly go down his body till I reach his boxers.

 

I pull at the waistband, roughly ripping off his boxers.

 

I do the same, and position myself.

 

" _Are you sure you're ready?_ " I ask.

 

" _Ye-ye-yes..._ " He stutters.

 

I enter in, pushing in slowly. 

 

" _Ahhh!_ " He moans. 

 

I reach the end, and begin to go in and out, Dan screaming and moaning in pleasure as I do it.

 

" _Dan... I'm gonna.. gonna,_ " I can't take it.

 

" _Ahhh!_ " I scream out.

 

I fall on top of Dan, snuggling into him as he wraps his arms around me. 

 

" _Thank you._ " I whisper, as we fall asleep together.


End file.
